


Temporary Victories

by thorhugs



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorhugs/pseuds/thorhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor end up getting far too drunk for their own good. Loki takes advantage of the situation by making Thor as absolutely uncomfortable as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Victories

**Author's Note:**

> I will never, ever ship Thor and Loki. And I will never write them doing anything like that together. This is because I could never see Thor submitting to his brother in any way, what so ever. 
> 
> I do, however, very much enjoy the idea of Loki having no issue with it and using it to torment Thor. Mercilessly.

For once, Thor and Loki were getting along. The chaos of past events were at last settled. The magic that had been cast upon Loki was untangled. He was almost back to his old self. He and Thor found themselves laughing together as though nothing had changed. 

One night, their evening meal slowly turned into a great deal of drinking. The dining hall had long since emptied, leaving only the pair of them and a few servants. Who answered their every demand for more mead. They told each other stories they both already knew, and yet they still laughed as heartily as ever.

Loki leaned heavily on Thor as he reached for another cup. More than half of it sloshed out on the table as he tried to bring it to his lips.

“YOU,” Thor commanded, seizing the cup, “Have had quite enough!” He spilled most of what remained just trying to set it down.

“Nonsense!” Loki protested. “I am of sound mind and--” He tried to stand up, but the room twisted at a most unnatural angle and he dropped right back into his seat. “..I am JUST fine!”

“Come on,” Thor said through a laugh, getting an arm around his brother. “It is best you were off to bed, lest you wish to sleep upon the table.” Being a bit more steady than Loki, he rose to his feet, supporting the smaller prince. 

“You just want to get me into bed, don’t you?” Loki laughed, leaning his head against Thor.

“There will be none of that!” Thor said as he headed for the door.

\---

“THOR!” The shout cut through his dreams. “YOU RASH, PUERILE, OBTUSE BEHEMOTH!” Something soft struck his head. “WAKE! UP!”

He slowly lifted head, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “What is it?” he mumbled through a yawn.

“OPEN YOUR EYES! HOW DEFICIENT ARE YOU?!”

Peeling his eyes open, the room came into focus. Loki’s room. He was slumped in a chair, pieces of armor in red and green, gold and silver, strewn across the room floor. And there was Loki, on the bed. Still mostly clothed, with even his boots still on. Thor himself was down to just his jerkin and trousers.

As his head cleared more, he saw why Loki was yelling. Mjolnir sat upon his chest, pinning him to the bed. He was struggling and thrashing, trying to dislodge it, but he could barely move. 

Thor held his hand out to summon it to him, but stopped. Has he woke up, he started to recall just why it was there. 

\---

Reaching Loki’s room, Thor deposited his brother on the bed. “Rest,” he commanded. “there shall be more stories another day.”

As he turned to leave a hand caught his cape and tugged him back when he went too far. “Stay with me a little longer?” Loki pleaded, his voice softer than Thor had ever heard it. Almost vulnerable.

“What is it?” Thor looked back at his brother, concerned. But Loki did not respond, he only looked down at the red cloth gripped in his hand. “Is it the nightmares?” He’d heard Loki crying out in his sleep more than a few times. Waking in a cold sweat. Never speaking of it. Even now, he would not confirm or deny it.

Thor stepped back beside Loki. “Come, let us get you prepared for bed. I will stay with you, so you will know you are safe.” It had helped in the past. He started tugging off the top post pieces.

As he tossed them aside, Loki started giggling. “You just want to undress me, Thor,” he said, laying his hands on the front of Thor’s armor.

“Do not be absurd. You may injure yourself in your sleep.”

Thor’s cape fell away, landing on the bed behind him, Loki’s nimble fingers working too fast for him to see. 

“Stop that! You are going to rest. NOTHING ELSE!”

“Oh, but wasn’t that the purpose of getting me so very intoxicated?” Loki leaned in close, one arm snaking up behind Thor’s neck, the other playing over the plates on his chest. “So you could...take advantage of me?”

“OF COURSE NOT!” He pushed Loki back, but as he did, his breast plate fell away completely, clattering to the floor. He began to suspect just how drunk Loki really was. “Stop that.”

“Looks as though I can undress you faster than you can undress me,” Loki laughed, pulling away one of his the silver vambraces. 

“That is not what this is about!” Thor tried pushing Loki back, tried tugging off the leather he wore over everything, but Loki only grabbed his arm, removing the other vambrace. “YOU WILL STOP THAT!”  
“Stop what?” Loki said, pushing in close again. His long arms moving around Thor’s neck again. As he tried to nuzzle in close, the last of his armor fell away, leaving him in nothing but his jerkin, trousers and boots. “Is this not where we have been headed? All this time...” Slender fingers wandered downward, tugging at the waistband of Thor’s pants.

Thor shoved Loki back with all his strength, which wasn’t at his best after having had so much to drink. “I do not know what has come over you, but you are finished!”

“Just a little game, brother,” Loki said, putting on an obviously false expression of innocent. “I thought you loved me!”

Getting irritated with Loki’s behavior, he summoned Mjolnir to his hand, using it to keep Loki at bay. 

“Oh, getting a little rough...” Loki said with a smile.

“ENOUGH!” Thor roared, shoving Loki down with the hammer. Once there, he simply let go. 

Loki gave a fitful struggle, trying to sit up. “Oh...now you’ve got me...” he said, sounding more tired.

“Rest,” Thor growled. “Or I fear you may slip deeper into this madness!”

“Just...a game...” Loki said softly, his breathing slowing. He muttered something that sounded as though it could have been “Love you, brother...” but was too soft to fully make out.

Thor stood, intending to leave the room and go to his own bed. But the effort of keeping his brother at bay had taken its toll upon his mead soaked body. He dropped into the chair, intending to rest for just a moment. 

\---

“Need I remind you of your behavior last night?” Thor said, leaning against one of the posts of the bed.

“I WAS DRUNK!”

“You were a harlot!”

Loki laughed. “Are you offended, brother?”

Thor frowned, not quite understanding.

“It is so very easy. Even when so intoxicated I could barely stand.... I still bested you.”

“How could you possibly--”

“The mortals call it ‘chicken’ dear brother,” he chuckled. “I did tell you it was a game, did I not?”

Thor shook his head. Pushing away, he made for the door.

“Where are you going?!” Loki demanded. “GET THIS THING OFF ME!”

But Thor said nothing, heading out to get himself some breakfast.


End file.
